


Between Us [fanmix]

by Celestialdawn1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Family Feels, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialdawn1/pseuds/Celestialdawn1
Summary: A Boffins playlist
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Frodo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins/Bofur
Kudos: 1





	Between Us [fanmix]

**Between Us** : A Bilbo/Bofur centric fan mix, Toy shop AU.

_"Hey stranger or may I call you my own? I know I don’t know you, but there’s somewhere I’ve seen you before”_

  


Bofur is a well-to-do owner of a toy store, one day, like déjà vu he meets the gentlemanly Bilbo. Scrambling to find a gift for a nephew he rarely sees, Bilbo is more than grateful to get help from the kind stranger. The two go out for drinks and an attraction forms, but due to distance and Bilbo’s newfound role as caregiver to his troubled nephew (who lost both his parents) he feels conflicted. Will he further deny the happiness he’s been lacking himself or take the next step that could change their lives? [[tumblr](https://knightlypoe.tumblr.com/post/636596812241944576/between-us-a-bilbobofur-centric-fan-mix-toy)] [🎵](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrtpqyhOhb-2cKZ3QpQnow2t_K-YoZ2f_)

> **prelude** little chief;  
>  **hills and valleys** flocks and the lookout;  
>  **between us** peter bradley adams;  
>  **bloom** the paper kites;  
>  **be still my heart** peter bradley;  
>  **time after time** iron & wine ;  
>  **until the last falling star** matthew perryman jones;   
>  **doria** olafur arnalds;  
>  **promise** ben howard;  
>  **don’t forget** pat metheny; **  
> looking for you again** matthew perryman jones;  
>  **if i go, i’m going** gregory alan isakov;  
>  **only you** matthew perryman jones;  
>  **give me love** ed sheeran; **  
> ****i have loved you for a thousand lifetimes** michael whalen;  
>  **elven hymn to elbereth gilthoniel** the tolkien ensemble;  
>  **who we are** tristan prettyman; **  
> mountain song** little chief

Note: Hope you enjoy, please use adblock for better listening experience. Wanted to post here as well since I enjoy this ship to bits and I have an account so why not. If the song by tolkien ensemble feels out of place, I assure you it's not. When thinking about this au I would listen to this song repeatedly, with the image of a young Frodo looking wistfully at his bird mobile gently swinging in the window (gifted to him from Bofur). It gives off a feeling of sadness yet hopefulness. I could go on but take what you will!

Love Clem <3


End file.
